


Surrender

by Cheekyblonde



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekyblonde/pseuds/Cheekyblonde
Summary: Immediately following Tin Man they are perfect androids and no longer under Air Force regulations.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Jack sat on his bed and tried to clear his head but his thoughts kept returning to Captain Carter. She wasn’t exactly what he expected, she was beautiful, short blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and she had no problem, standing up for herself. He chuckled as he remembered their first conversation.

“I'm an Air Force officer just like you are, Colonel. And just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle.” She informed him indignantly  
“Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I like women. I've just got a little problem with scientists.” He told her amused and slightly defensive  
“Oh, Colonel, I logged over 100 hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf War. Is that tough enough for you... or are we gonna have to arm wrestle?” She challenged refusing to back down

He briefly considered arm wrestling her certain he would win, but quickly dismissed the thought. Alright, he nodded Captain Sam Carter was on the team.

Later as they prepared to go to Abydos she gazed into the Stargate amazed and overcome. Finally breaking the silence.

“Captain?” Jack asked as she stood there  
“Don't worry, Colonel. I won't let you down.” She told him sincerely  
“Good. I was gonna say, "Ladies first." Jack told her  
You know, you really will like me when you get to know me.” She informed him  
“Oh, I adore you already, Captain,” Jack said

It had only been a slight overstatement, even then she had completely captivated him. Over the past year, the attraction had only grown stronger and deeper. Colonel O'Neill wanted her when she came onto him when she was “touched” the alien retrovirus brought back from the Land of Light but something had stopped him. A deep respect for her and a feeling that it wasn’t “right” stopped him. However, it wasn’t long before he was infected too and a deep sense of jealousy and possessiveness took over. He wanted to kill Daniel when he has so much as mentioned Sam’s name.

Later when they were stuck on what they had thought was an ice planet his only regret was that he was going to die without her ever knowing his feelings for her. Jack had considered telling her then as he lay dying but ultimately decided not to burden her with that knowledge. He tried to shelve his feelings, put them in a “LATER” box. It worked except for late at night when he found himself thinking about her long sexy legs, her perfect breasts, and eyes he could lose himself in. Jack had longed to put his arms around her and to kiss her lips, wondering if they were as soft as they looked. The Air Force had always been the 800 lb gorilla in the room. Forbidden by the possibility of court martial at worst and the breakup of the team at best.

But now as they had recently found out they were no longer Military, SG1 or even human for that matter. What had been a routine mission to P3X-898 had been the end of life as he or the team knew it.

If anything they were “better” than they had ever been, impossibly so. As they had eventually found out it was impossible. The alien they found on the planet Harlan had made exact copies of them and put them into perfect androids. The team retained all of their thoughts, memories, and experiences their emotions wants and desires Immortality had been granted them Harlin himself was over 11,000 years old.

Perfectly human except for the computer processing much faster than, humanly possible, super strength and endurance, and never having to eat, sleep or drink again. However, it came at a cost, the cost of never going home again. The power required to sustain them was enormous and while they could survive a couple of hours on reserves there was no way they could survive off this planet. Jack was going to be stuck with his team for the rest of his life and even worse the rest of eternity. In his head, he couldn’t blame the funny little alien host for copying them into their android bodies. For him, it was a matter of survival, and while they were exact copies in every way their human originals were sent home. But in his heart, he wanted nothing more than to kill the robot responsible.

Jack wondered if his Second in Command was leaving anyone behind. If she had someone special but he dismissed that thought, as she literally didn’t have time, She was world at least 2 or 3 times a week and the remaining days and nights she was in her lab analyzing the data gathered, most of the time not leaving until 9 or 10 pm only to be back at SGC by 7 am the next morning.

He knew Daniel and Teal’c were still faithful to their wives. If you could call what either of them had a marriage. Daniel’s wife Shar’a had been kidnapped by a goa’uld forced to serve as host to the nasty little alien. As for Teal’c he had his wife and son safe off world and hidden from the Goa’uld masters. Jack knew he saw her as often as he could but it was usually months between visits.

Jack certainly didn’t have the time or desire to meet anyone special. He spent his off time at his cabin in Minnesota fishing and drinking beer. Only occasionally did loneliness set in, at times he missed Sara and he always missed Charlie. He knew he would always miss them. Nothing could bring back his dead son, and with the death of his son, he and Sara lost their marriage. Truthfully they had lost their marriage to the Air Force long before that but after they buried their son they didn’t have enough to keep them together and divorced.

Lately, he had been missing Carter during his limited down time. It was only natural he told himself. If a man didn’t look twice he could hardly be considered a man or at least not a heterosexual one. She was one of the only women he was in contact with on a consistent basis, besides Dr. Frasier of course. But Sam was the only one who understood. She went on every mission he did and was perhaps the only woman who was as committed to the mission as he was. It didn’t hurt that she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. Women like her just didn’t join the Air Force, they were on beaches in photo shoots or on movie screens. Not the number one expert in wormhole physics in the world, fine fighter pilots, and amazing officers.


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha Carter sat in her new quarters no longer in need of sleep but still accustomed to the human habit of going to bed. She finally considered her situation, everything she knew about herself was no longer true. She was never going to see her father or brother again. Over the past year, she hadn’t been exactly close to either one but that was something she had hoped to rectify eventually, now she would never get that chance. Perhaps the other Samantha Carter would, the real Samantha Carter would but not her.

The whole situation was still confusing. She was Samantha Carter in every way that mattered. She remembered every detail of her life, she remembered losing her mother in the car accident, she remembered traveling the world as an Air Force brat then as an Air Force Officer. She remembered earning her Ph.D. at the remarkably young age of 24 and accepting her commission the same year. Sam had led the science team for the Stargate project at the Pentagon for 5 years before she was put on the flagship team of Earth in the interplanetary exploration.

Not only did she remember every detail, she felt every detail as well. She felt the same excitement every time she stepped over the event horizon, she felt pain at the idea of never seeing Earth again. The pain of knowing that she wouldn’t be missed because “she” would still be there. The Earth would still have Samantha Carter it just wouldn’t be her.

At least she thought to herself she’s not leaving a family behind. She never dated anymore and while kids were always in the someday category it was never even a possibility in the present. She smiled wryly as she thought she didn’t even have time for a cat or even a fern. Almost everyone she had a daily relationship with had come through the gate with her. With the exception of General Hammond and Dr. Frazier of course. The rest of the people who matter were by her side. Daniel, Teal’c and of course Colonel O'Neill.

She was sure she and Daniel would still work,together studying their environment. The scientists couldn’t help it. Sam knew she was a better scientist because of Daniel. He brought her ideas out clearer and sharper, working together anything was possible things neither one could do on their own were done together. The fact they had completely different fields didn’t matter. She was an astrophysicist specializing in wormholes and he was an archaeologist, and linguist specializing in ancient mythology. Sam thought of him as a brother, but better. Her own brother had never been able to keep up with her nor did he want to. Daniel, on the other hand, was as ravenous for knowledge as she was.

Teal'c was sure to remain as stoic as always never betraying emotion as he did his duty to the team and in his own way his people. She had never known a more honorable person, ready to lay down his life without a second thought for any of them. A warrior in every way trained almost from birth to serve his god. He had been the First Prime of Apophis, the captain of his guard. Once one of the most revered Jaffa, only to become the most despised when he pledged his allegiance to the humans of Earth to defeat the false gods and to free his people from their oppression. Sam often wondered what he was thinking under the surface, what his thoughts were about Earth and humans so different than his own people.

Finally, she allowed herself to think about Colonel Jack O'Neill. Her thoughts and feelings about him were complicated, to say the least. He was first and foremost her commanding officer directly above her in the chain of command. He was the finest officer she knew, modest, self-effacing actually, downplaying his considerable intelligence, a strong leader and in his own way compassionate.

Sam smiled as she remembered her first impression of him. As she walked into the meeting she had been so sure that his bias against her was rooted in sexism. He had been used to combat missions with men not accustomed to female team members. Samantha took it as a personal challenge. She was every bit the officer he was and her skills as a scientist were unmatched anywhere on Earth. The Captain was used to being underestimated by men both as a scientist and as a soldier. Sam cringed as she remembered challenging him to arm wrestle with her. But it worked, he backed off and over the next few months, they had earned each other’s mutual respect.

It didn’t hurt that he was in prime physical condition, tall (which at 5’9 herself she always noticed in a man) toned in every place she could see. Deep brown eyes, salt and pepper hair and a wit that kept her on her toes. There had been a chemical attraction between them from the start but more than that they were in sync on a deeper level. They could communicate with a look and form a plan with barely two words spoken. She smiled as she remembered the kiss they shared. It didn’t count as she had been infected with an alien retrovirus but she remember his strong arms around her and his hard body as he had briefly pushed against her. Samantha pushed any thoughts about her CO out of her head because of the consequences. The threat of court martial, things going wrong and being kicked off the team, and even more threatening the thought of things going right. 

Lately, Sam had found herself thinking about him off duty. She wondered what he did on the weekends or rare days off. She wondered if he had company, female company at his cabin in Minnesota. She knew a part of him still loved his ex-wife Sara, and that would never change. They had loved and lost a child both of which bound them together in joy and sorrow. But she knew they were no longer “in love” with each other or even in contact. Samantha had caught his eye once or twice in an unguarded moment and knew the look of a man checking her out. She knew he admired her figure.

For the first time consciously she wondered what his caress would be like if he was as much in charge in the bedroom as he was on duty. Sam realized they were no longer under Air Force regulations. There was no longer under any fraternization restrictions but their own.


	3. Chapter 3

Harlan walked into Jack’s quarters bright and early, “Comtra he greeted, today you are better, no?”   
“No” Jack replied “not better, worse. I don’t suppose you have any coffee?”   
“What is coffee,” Harlan asked.   
“It’s a caffeinated beverage humans drink in the morning to stay human,” Jack told him.   
“There is no need of beverages, this is better.” Harlan announced proudly, Jack grimaced   
“What’s on the agenda today?” Colonel O'Neill asked him.   
“Today, nothing today. Today you get your power reserves back and get accustomed. Tomorrow we overhaul the station. So much to do, and eternity to do it” Harlan sighed as he left seeing Jack’s glare

Daniel came walking in as Harlan was leaving, “I don’t suppose he has any coffee?” Daniel asked. Jack glared at him,   
“I take that as a no, How are you holding up?” Daniel asked.   
“Oh I’m just peachy, yourself” Jack replied  
“As well as can be expected, I’m very interested in studying about the planet and their civilisation. Harlan says there are 200,000 years of recorded history. I figure it will keep me busy for about 50 years give or take a decade, I’m still not sure what you are going to do to keep busy.” Daniel told him  
“Eternity is a long time, you don’t suppose they have any fishing here do you?” Jack asked  
“Uh, no. Dead world, life killing radiation, all of that” Daniel reminded him  
“Oh yeah, maybe I’ll find a hobby knitting or something,” Jack said sarcastically  
Daniel gave Jack a pained look as he regarded the man who was closer to him than any brother. “Jack you are going to find peace with the situation, eternity is a long time” He said softly  
Jack nodded, Daniel was right but that didn’t make this anything easier.  
“At least I can think of one bright side to this” Daniel told him  
“Really, what’s that” Jack asked  
“You and Sam aren’t Air Force anymore,” Daniel said matter of factly  
“The loss of our careers is a good thing?” Jack replied  
“You don’t have any restrictions on personal relationships,” Daniel said  
“Sometimes restrictions are a good thing, keeps me from making an ass out of myself,” Jack told him  
“You mean it gives you an excuse,” Daniel shot back  
Jack looked at him and chuckled, “that too”.  
“Well?” Daniel asked hoping to prod his friend along.  
“I’ll think about it,” Jack said closing the subject

 

Over the next couple of months, the team fell into a routine. They worked on the base overhauling centuries of decay and upgrading the systems. Making the base what it was meant to be when it was supposed to save hundreds of people instead of the five android inhabitants now there.

Daniel and Sam had their research, Daniel on the history of their world and Sam learning everything she could about the synthetic bodies they now inhabited.   
Jack and Teal’c put themselves through endless drills and military exercises. Finally, his equal Jack wasted no time in learning the Jaffa fighting style. Harlan was right in every way he was better. He had strength and agility that he never had even as a much younger man. 

He also learned more about Kelno'reem, but he still wasn’t any closer to the inner peace the meditation promised. Jack had been surprised that his friend still engaged in the practice as he was no longer the incubator for an infant goa’uld it was no longer necessary for him to heal and renew his system. However, Teal’c explained that it was more than the physical act but a mental state of mind as well a renewing of the soul as much as the renewing of the body.

“This will not work unless you can clear your mind” Teal’c informed him  
“Easy for you to say” Jack replied, Teal’c raised an eyebrow but said nothing  
“I’ve spent the past 25 years of my life in the Air Force, it was the only thing that remained after Charlie and Sara, it’s the only thing in my life that made any sense, but now if I’m not Colonel O'Neill then who the hell am I?” Jack asked  
“Perhaps it’s time to be Jack,” Teal’c said  
“That’s the problem, I have no clue who Jack O'Neill is without the Air Force”  
“Who was Jack before the Air Force?” Teal'c asked  
“A dumb kid, I joined because I wanted to defend America against enemies foreign and domestic, plus I wanted to shoot people,” Jack told him “But I’ve stayed for the past 25 years because it’s the only thing I’m good at”  
“I know that is not true, O'Neill you are good at many things,” Teal'c said  
“Oh yeah, name one,” Jack challenged  
“Captain Carter mentioned you give incredible massages,” Teal'c said  
“That didn’t count and it was only to get the blood circulating in her feet so she could walk again, nothing I wouldn’t have done for anyone else. Just because she’s a lot better looking than you guys and smells better and I’ve noticed doesn’t mean anything, she’s still Carter” Jack said defensively   
“As you said you are no longer Air Force and there is nothing preventing your notice of her appearance and odour” Teal'c reminded him  
Jack considered Teal'c the Jaffa had a point nothing was standing between him and Carter except him and Carter. Never one to be shy Jack decided to go for it. 

Jack ran into Sam on his way back to his quarters. The android representation of her was remarkable, she looked in every way like her human counterpart. Their androids imitated human appearance in every detail including hair growth. Jack noticed as Sam had started to grow out her hair. No longer cut short to be in compliance with military regulations but let to grow naturally. He took an admiring glance at the soft wavy hair almost to her shoulders. 

Sam felt his gaze on her as she turned down the corridor, “Sir?” she asked  
“I’m not your CO any more Carter, you can drop the Sir,” He told her  
“What should I call you?” She asked  
“Most people seem to think Jack is just fine,” He said  
“Maybe you can try something other than Carter” Sam replied  
“Alright you call me Jack and I’ll call you Samantha” He smiled liking the sound of her first name. Taking a deep breath he took the plunge “Since we are on more casual terms, I have another thing to ask you”  
“Yes?” She asked confused  
“Would you like to go out to dinner sometime?” Jack asked nervously  
“We don’t eat” She reminded him  
“Then coffee or cocktails?” He asked hopefully  
“We don’t drink either” She answered ruefully  
“Jeez Carter, you aren’t going to make this easy on a man, are you? He asked nervously  
“We can take a walk,” She told him softly  
“Tomorrow at 7, I’ll pick you up?” Jack asked. Sam nodded and went into her quarters. Jack stood there with an unfamiliar feeling of butterflies. For the first time since Sara, he had a date and was as nervous as a 15 year old kid asking his homeroom crush to Homecoming.


	4. Chapter 4

The next evening Sam waited anxiously in her quarters. Jack was coming to pick her up for a date, their first date. It’s just a walk she tried to tell herself, but even as she thought it she knew it wasn’t true. Tonight would change everything, Sam finally admitted to herself that she was in love with the Colonel not only love, but head over heals love. She could face her new life as long as Jack O'Neill was in it. 

Sam took one last look in the mirror and critiqued her appearance. Her makeup was a touch heavier than she usually wore, red lipstick accented her full lips and dark eyeliner framed her bright blue eyes. Not bad she thought critically. She had left her hair down letting it curl softly guessing that Jack preferred it that way. Finally she considered her outfit, bored with the plain black uniform type clothes they had been given she quickly figured out how to make her own clothes. 

Tonight she had chosen dark blue jeans a bit tight across her ass, and plain white tank top. Sam smiled as she remembered his reference to “that sweet tank top” he had mentioned when they had both been under the influence of the alien retrovirus . She desperately wished she could have another opinion and missed her friend Janet Frazier. Janet would have calm reassuring words for her. Just as she was considering changing for a third time she heard a knock at the door. 

She answered to find Jack standing there, dressed in blue jeans and a tight black tee shirt showing his body to the best possible advantage. “Come in Sir” she invited. He raised his eyebrows at her. “Jack” she corrected as he stepped into her bedroom. 

With his best smile he told her she looked beautiful not exactly sure what to say or do next. What exactly do you say to the one woman you’ve wanted since you first saw her, and the one woman you were never supposed to have. Hell he and Carter had been to hell and back, they had saved the Earth together on more than once. Only one thing he could think of as she stood there awkwardly he grabbed her, dipping her backwards and kissed he on the lips softly and tenderly she opened her lips a little accepting the kiss. His tongue probed hers before finally breaking the kiss.   
“I’ve been wanting to do that since almost the first moment I saw you.” He informed her.  
“No complaints from me” She said smiling and marveling that even as a robot she could still get goosebumps.  
“Good” he said softly as caressed her cheek tenderly

Taking her by the hand he led her out of the room and down the corridor toward the small arboretum Teal'c had grown as his new hobby.  
“You’ve wanted to kiss me since you met me?” She asked  
“Just every time I’ve seen you. You have no idea what a woman in BDUs does to me, actually I’ve wanted more for a long time.” He informed her as she stopped to admire a flower.   
“Me too” She confessed “So many times I felt your eyes on me and wished you would make a move but the mission and the team had to come first.”  
He wrapped her arms around her from behind and rested his head in the nook between her cheek and shoulder.   
“What an old man like me?” Jack asked  
“I’m not calling you old, considering your increased lifespan” She said  
“I forgot about the immortality thing” Jack said

Holding hands and walking around they fell into a comfortable silence as they enjoyed each other’s company. As the evening progressed the kisses became more urgent and seeking.  
Finally as she broke off a lengthy kiss and his hand trailed down her body. “Maybe we should take this back to my quarters” Sam told him  
“Best idea you’ve had all night” Jack said

As they entered her quarters he picked her up easily and set her down on the little vanity she had built. Slowly he pulled off her tank top revealing the red lacy bra underneath. “Nice” he commented taking in the exquisite picture of Samantha Carter in just her jeans and bra. He wondered how he could have been so lucky to be with the most beautiful woman in the galaxy and the smartest person in any galaxy. 

She smiled at him and pulled his shirt off. Sam leaned over, put her hand down his pants and started massaging his cock, Jack groaned. If anything this robot body was even more sensitive than his human body. Finally he agreed with Harlan, this was “better”. Jack unhooked Sam’s bra and watched as it revealed her breasts. He was right they were perfect. Medium sized and perky in a way that defied the laws of gravity. Unable to resist he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked relishing in her low moun. After he was done worshiping the right breast he started on the left one. Sam pulled his face up and kissed him, sucking on his tongue a little. He didn’t think it was possible to be more aroused but somehow it was. He knew android or not he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

In one fluid motion he picked her up and placed her on the bed. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off her body showing off the matching red thong to the lacy red bra. Jack’s breath caught in his throat. He didn’t think it was possible for her to be this beautiful starting at her neck kissed his way down her body stopping at the incredible thong. Kissing over the lacy material, he settled between her legs. He slid the thong off Sam, surprised she was completely shaven, as well leaving her compeately and delishishly naked. 

Settling between her legs he started to rub her slick button. She moaned music to his ears. He rubbed a little lower dipping one finger than a another into her tight hole. Sam could feel her orgasm starting to build and knew she wasn’t going to last long. God his fingers were magic she thought to herself. Keeping up the clit massage with his thumb and steadily thrusting with two fingers than three Sam’s breaths came heavily and low moans and then her legs started to tremble a little and the world went black for a moment the orgasm hitting her heavily, lost in her post coiltal bliss Jack slid off his pants and boxers laying beside Sam. Kissing her lips she guided him to her entrance and he pushed in. He couldn’t believe how tight she was. Jack know the woman wasn’t a virgin but she felt like one, “better” he thought.   
Adjusting to the snug fit he started to thrust. Sam moved in concert with him matching each thrust moaned, “don’t stop.” Sam implored. “Never” he promised her. Immortality was worth it if he could spend eternity with her like this inside Samantha Carter. She could feel another organsm building fast and taking her over the edge again. Jack grinned at her pleasure. “Need to feel you deeper” he growled pulling out to reposition her on her hands and knees.   
He entered her from behind with one stroke. Reaching over he pinched one of her nipples. “Harder Sir” she commanded. “Yes Mamn” he said as he pounded harder feeling his climax coming on. Her groans filled the room, Oh Jack she gasped as she came again, the third orgasm pushed him over the edge, he felt himself spasm and release. They collapsed together into the bed.   
If we’re synthetic what the hell are those bodily fluids he asked when he could finally speak again.   
“I'm not sure, I'd have to get some samples under a microscope.”   
“I think it can wait till later” he insisted as he snuggled into her.   
“Yes sir” she said sexily  
“New rule here you can call me sir, everywhere else Jack”  
“Yes Sir” was her only reply


End file.
